The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). Generally, such improvement in integration density results from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). Commensurate with shrinking dimensions is an expectation of increased performance with reduced power consumption. In this regard, a linear voltage regulator, e.g., a low-dropout (LDO) regulator, is typically used to provide a well-specified and stable direct-current (DC) voltage. Generally, an LDO regulator is characterized by its low dropout voltage, which refers to a small difference between respective input voltage and output voltage.